One Piece  My Version
by tom2000152
Summary: Basically, my rewritten version of One Piece. I love the anime, so I figure I'd make a few changes, and bam! Hopefully it'll produce something interesting!


Hey guys! This'll be the first thing I've uploaded to FanFiction in a long time, a One Piece story, with minimal changes! I hope you all enjoy reading!

(Luffy, at age seven)

"Hwah! Gyah! Take this, stupid punching bag!"

"HAHAHAHA! Luffy, you're gonna hurt yourself when you exert that much effort!"

"But Grandpaaaaaa, I have to become strong!"

"Why do you have to become strong" Luffy's grandfather, Monkey D. Garp asked.

"To become King of the Pirates and to keep the promise I made to Shanks!"

Luffy slowly took off his straw hat, and stared deeply into the thin fibers.

"WRONG!" Garp shouted, as he punched Luffy square in the head.

"Ouch! Grandpaaaaa, why do you always have to hurt me?"

"Because! I'm training you to become an awesome Marine, not some shitty pirate!"

"Pirates aren't shitty! They are awesome, and I admire Shanks for being such a strong one!"

Garp clocks Luffy in the head once again.

"You shouldn't be admiring someone as downright dirty as that Red-Hair! You should be admiring someone like Admiral Kuzan!"

"No! I wanna be King of the Pirates! Why would I join the Marines? They're pieces of crap!"

"Don't forget that I'm a Marine!" Garp exclaimed as he knocked Luffy unconscious.

On the way back to Luffy's foster mother's house, Garp looks back at Luffy, who is sleeping soundly while Garp is carrying him on his back. Garp sighs.

"I don't get to see you very often, Luffy. And when I do, we always walk away from the experience hating each other. Just once, I want you to respect the fact that I want you to become a Marine…"

(At Luffy's foster mother's house)

"Luffy! Garp! You're finally back!" exclaimed Luffy's foster mother, Curley Dadan.

"Yeah. The little guy is knocked out, he worked so hard. Might wanna keep Ace from eating all the food so there's some left for Luffy." explained Garp

"Ace!" Dadan screamed in to the dining room.

"What?"

"Leave some food for Luffy! He's going to be eating later!"

"But mommmmm"

"No buts! You've gotta leave some food for your brother! We barely have enough as it is!"

"Fine. But can I eat all of the rice balls?"

"Yes. As long as you leave a significant amount of meat for your brother, it's fine."

(That night, on the roof of Dadan's house)

"Hey, Luffy." Ace said inquisitively

"Yeah?" Luffy responded

"We both have the same goal, right?"

Luffy smiled. "Yeah! We both want to be awesome, well-known pirates!"

"Well, we aren't going to accomplish that by staying here."

"What do you mean?" Luffy said, dumbfounded

"I mean that we'll eventually need to split apart – to each set out on our own adventures."

"Yeah! That sounds awesome!"

"Well then, in exactly three years, when I am fourteen years old, I will set out from here."

"Oh? That soon?"

"Yeah. We'll need to get a jump start on our pirate lives! We need to work on becoming stronger and gathering a crew!" Ace thought for a moment. "Hey… you're pretty good with that power of yours, right?"

"What, the stretching thing? Yeah, I'd say I'm pretty good with it."

"Well then, how would you like to join my pirate crew?"

"No way! I'm going to get my own crew and become the strongest in the world!"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! I can beat you easily, and I don't even have a power from that magic fruit!"

Luffy sticks his tongue out at Ace; they both laugh together and go inside for the night.

(Town port, three years later)

"Well, everybody! It's time to say goodbye!" Ace said cheeringly, with his eyes glimmering, holding back the tears of excitement. "I will be leaving this town, and very possibly never returning!"

"Now, don't talk stupid, Ace. You'll come back to visit your mother, won't you?" Dadan butted in

"Yes mom…" Ace said with a scowl on his face. "Anyway! It is time for my own adventure! Time to set sail on to this sea called East Blue!" Ace took one glance at Luffy, and saw that his little brother was standing there with tears in his eyes. "Luffy! Over these next three years, you will need to become stronger! One day, I want you to come fight me. And beat me." Luffy suddenly cheered up, and didn't look sad anymore.

"Yes!" Luffy shouted

"Alright then!" Ace shouted as his small boat started sailing away from port. "I will see you again eventually!" He exclaimed, both of his arms waving in the air. Luffy reached his hand out towards Ace, clutched his fist, and brought his hand back in.

(Eight years later, same town port Ace departed from)

"Yes! I am finally leaving on my own adventure!" Luffy shouted into seemingly nothing

"Without even saying goodbye to your mother?" Dadan was on the docks, a stunned look on her face.

"Bye mom! I'll be back soon with my awesome friends and crew! As King of the Pirates!" Dadan smiled.

"That foolhardy boy. I'm always going to be worried about that one, with his inability to swim and all." Dadan stared off on to the open ocean, to the exact way that Luffy had departed from. "Eh, I'm sure he'll be fine. He's strong, after all."

(Ten days after Luffy left his town port, somewhere in the middle of the ocean)

Luffy wakes up from a long nap, and yawns deeply.

"AH! Where am I? AND WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Luffy exclaimed, while staring into a huge whirlpool. Luffy jumps into one of the barrels on the small boat, and leaps into the ocean. "Oh crap! How the hell am I going to get out of this one?"

Ah, I think it was decent for the first thing I've wrote in a while. Of course, my opinion of it doesn't matter much. If you have anything at all to say about this story, just click that review button and write your thoughts! All kinds of reviews welcome!

So yeah, I'm sure most of you know where the whole whirlpool thing is going, but I thought that it would be good to have some nice exposition on Luffy's past in the beginning. Of course, the major part of his past hasn't been told yet, so I'll have to get to that.

Other than that, I just hope you enjoyed that story! I'll try to get one chapter up between every one and two days, but I really can't make promises, especially since I might wanna start something TDI-related soon.


End file.
